The Feelings a vampire
by Mitsuki51295
Summary: Je ne suis pas bonne en résumé... Lisez et Découvrez par vous même!Il s'agit d'une fic ShizxNat!Et c'est ma toute première fanfiction!


Ceci est ma toute première Fanfiction ShizNat !  
J'ai eu du mal à la poster, Ne vous attendez pas trop à un chef d'oeuvre!

Et Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, en passant ^^'

Bonne Lecture ! :)

**

* * *

**

**~ Chapitre 1 : - Mirage d'une nuit -**

Dans une nuit de pleine lune, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncé marchait tranquillement dans une rue seule … ou plutôt c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Deux yeux de couleur rouge sang l'observaient fixement dans l'ombre. Ces yeux dévoilaient terriblement le désir. À chaque fois que la jeune fille faisait naître une trop grande distance, le personnage qui l'épiait avançait discrètement dans la pénombre, qui fit découvrir les cheveux long et châtains de l'espion, ou plutôt, de l'espionne. Le peu de lumière qu'émettait la lune permettait de voir le visage fin de la jeune femme aux yeux rouges rubis.

La femme aux cheveux châtains ne faisait presque pas de bruit et se camouflait très rapidement et cela empêchait notre héroïne de la percevoir. La jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur bleu foncé sentait qu'elle était observé et cela l'agaçait du plus haut point. La panique lui frappait à la porte mais notre jeune héroïne n'était pas intimidé, de nature forte et courageuse, il était hors de question pour elle de céder à la panique pour 'si peu'.

La colère avait finit par prendre le dessus et celle-ci hurla presque à haute voix après s'être arrêté :

_ « Ca suffit, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Montrez vous ! »

Soudain, une femme aux cheveux rouge vint surgir devant elle, sortant de l'ombre. Apparemment, la jeune femme aux yeux rubis n'était pas la seule à suivre notre pauvre jeune fille aux cheveux de jais.

_ « Hé hé ! Tu es plutôt maline toi, dis moi ! Maligne mais surtout très appétissante ! »Répondit la femme aux cheveux rouges en esquissant un sourire pleine dents dévoilant deux grandes canines pointues. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à foncer sur notre pauvre héroïne qui avait ses yeux de couleur vert émeraude fixés sur les deux canines pointues de son agresseur.

La jeune fille fus propulsé violemment dans un mûr par son assaillante qui possédait une force inimaginable. Le propriétaire des yeux émeraudes sentit ses os du dos craquer sous le choc et un cracha de sang fut évacué de sa bouche pour atterrir à terre. La douleur était affreusement profonde pour notre héroïne qui tomba à genoux. Elle voulut esquisser un mouvement afin de se lever mais elle n'en eu pas la peine ; une main, avec une force phénoménale, la souleva par le cou pour l'abattre de nouveau sur le mûr mais cette fois-ci, en la tenant fermement. Son agresseur lui lança un regard amusé et approcha ses lèvres près du cou de la pauvre jeune fille aux cheveux cobalts à moitié inconsciente.

Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'accomplir son objectif et fut propulser à son tour, dix mètres plus loin par un coup de poing contenant une incroyable puissance, qui vint l'interrompre pendant son geste.

Le propriétaire de se poing redoutable n'était autre que la deuxième femme, aux yeux rouges sang, qui espionnait également notre héroïne. Celle-ci n'avait à présent plus le même regard ; seule la colère et la haine était lisible dans ses yeux.

_ « Ne la touche pas. » Averti la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains à celle qui avait été propulsé dix mètre plus loin.

C'était alors au tour de la femme aux cheveux rouge d'être envahit par la colère. Elle se remit debout avec difficultés, et lança un regard énervé à la propriétaire des yeux rouges.

_ « Elle est à moi, je l'ai trouvé la première ! » Hurla celle-ci, mécontente.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ne répliqua pas, mais lança un regard plus intense sur la femme aux cheveux rouges devant elle. Son regard était effroyable, un regard si terrifiant qu'il aurait pu faire fuir une émeute de chiens affamés queue entre les jambes. Se regard noir fit frissonner la femme possédant une grosse trace rouge sur la joue qui était dû au coup de poing qu'elle avait reçut récemment.

Tout lui vint soudain à l'esprit ; cheveux châtains, possédant une beauté à couper le souffle, et surtout, possédant un terrible regard de couleur rouge sang : aucun doute, c'était la fameuse vampire de pure sang, Shizuru Fujino, de la haute noblesse des vampires.

La colère de la femme aux cheveux rouges fut vite remplacé par la panique et la peur. Celle-ci s'enfuit tant bien que mal pour sauver sa peau ; elle savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre son ennemie.

Une fois que la femme aux cheveux rouge fut hors de vue, la dite ; Shizuru Fujino détourna son regard sur la jeune fille inconsciente à terre. La femme aux yeux rouge posa sa main avec une extrême douceur sur la joue de notre héroïne endormie et la contempla son visage quelques minutes avant de décider de l'apporter à sa demeure. La vampire pris alors délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emporta à l'endroit où elle résidait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncé se sentait beaucoup mieux ; affalé dans un lit plutôt confortable, celle-ci rêvassait paisiblement de son alimentation préféré sous le regard amusé de la vampire aux yeux rouges.

_ « Humf, mayonnaise… » Fut les petits murmures joyeux que laissait échapper la jeune rebelle tout en tournant paresseusement son corps de l'autre côté du lit ; en face de sa sauveuse.

La vampire ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire amusé face à se spectacle tout à fait enfantin. La jeune femme amusée se trouvait juste à côté de la fille aux yeux verts endormie, et cela enleva donc notre petite héroïne de son doux sommeil. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'origine du son qui était venu perturber son sommeil et surtout, son fameux rêve composé de mayonnaise.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit deux yeux rouge sang qui la regardait fixement, et surtout, qui était si près des siens.

_ « Bonjour.» fut la simple phrase de politesse qui sortit de la bouche de la vampire, suivit d'un grand sourire de la part de celle-ci.

La jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude sursauta et tomba à la renverse de l'autre côté du lit après avoir émit un cri de surprise. Un petit gémissement de douleur se fit alors entendre de la part de notre pauvre héroïne à présent à terre. La vampire se leva, sous le coup de la panique, pour savoir si la jeune fille qu'elle avait 'sauvé' allait bien.

_ « Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda la vampire inquiète.

La rebelle était sous le choc ; elle était dans un endroit inconnu avec une personne inconnue dans un lit inconnu.

_ « Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Où suis-je ? » Questionna alors notre héroïne méfiante.

_ « Mon nom est Shizuru Fujino, et tu es chez moi. » répondit alors la dénommé Shizuru Fujino à la jeune fille aux cheveux cobalts.

_ « Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? et puis ne reste pas si près de moi, tu ne connais dont pas l'espace personnel ?! » Gronda la jeune fille agacée et surtout embarrassée par la faible distance qui existait entre elle et la jeune femme.

_ « Ara, c'est ainsi que tu remercie la personne qui t'as sauvée la vie ? répliqua la vampire avec un faut aire offensé.

_ « Sauvé ? » Demande notre héroïne incrédule.

_ « Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Hier on t'as attaqué et tu es tombé inconsciente, je suis arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher ton agresseur de te donner le coup finale. » Expliqua la vampire à la jeune fille.

Tout un tas d'images de la scène vint soudain comme un flash dans la tête de la jeune fille ; elle se souvenait à présent de tout, jusqu'au moment où elle devint inconsciente par le coup brutal de son agresseur.

_ « J…je m'en souviens maintenant…elle possédait une puissance impressionnante ! et puis…elle avait des can~… Bon Dieu, elle n'était pas humaine ! » Rétorqua notre jeune héroïne frustré de l'incompétence qu'elle avait fait preuve à ce moment là.

La vampire l'écoutait attentivement, elle ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer que son agresseur était en fait un vampire, tout comme elle, mais bien entendu, elle doute fort que la jeune fille admettrait si facilement que des créatures du fantastique existent belle et bien. Elle hésitait, sans vraiment le montrer. Notre héroïne reprit alors la parole, quelque chose lui paraissait étrange, cela lui tourmentait.

_ « Attends….comment m'es tu venus en aide ? » Questionna la rebelle perplexe.

La vampire attendait cette question et il lui fallu alors trancher les deux possibilités et faire un choix.

_ « Eh bien j'avais une arme sur moi, anciennement j'était agent de police. Depuis, avec tout ces malfrats dehors, qui rôdent la nuit, il fallait bien prévoire un moyen de défense si jamais cela arrivait. » Mentit la jeune femme aux yeux rubis.

_ « Je vois… » Opina alors notre héroïne tout de même méfiante.

_ « Ara, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'elle est ton nom. »

_ « Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga. » Répondit simplement celle-ci.

~ Ara, un si beau prénom pour une si belle personne. ~ Pensa alors cette dernière, contente de la nouvelle information qu'elle vient de recevoir de la part de la nommé Natsuki.

_ « Ara, Kuga-san ench~ »

_ « Natsuki sera bon, je n'aime pas ces formes de politesse, ça me rend mal à l'aise. »

_ « Oh, de même alors, Natsuki-san. » Répliqua la vampire. Elle lui fit ensuite un de ses beau sourire avant de poursuivre :

_ « Es ce que tu as faim ? Il devrait me rester quelques choses à mangé dans ma cuisine. »

_ « Volontiers, je meurs de faim ! » Répondit Natsuki avec enthousiasme.

La vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant le visage d'enfant tout mignon que lui faisait sa 'protégé'.

_ « Hé ! Il n'y a rien de drôle, pourquoi ris-tu ?! » Demanda notre héroïne frustré.

_ « Désolé, c'est que Natsuki est si mignonne lorsqu'elle est enthousiasme ! » Répondit la vampire avec malice.

_ « J-Je ne suis pas mignonne ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille embarrassée.

Shizuru fut alors surprise de voir une nuance de rouge apparaître sur les joues de celle-ci ; elle n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi adorable dans sa vie.

_ « Adorable !!! » Hurla alors cette dernière en sautillant comme une enfant. Ce fut le comble pour la jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude, la ressemblance entre le visage de Natsuki et d'une tomate bien mûre était terriblement frappante.

_ « I-I-Idiote !!» Bégaya la jeune fille embarrassée, essayant de cacher en vain son visage tout rouge.

Pour éviter que notre pauvre héroïne fasse une hémorragie nasale, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains décida avec sagesse, de ne plus taquiner la jeune fille…du moins…pour l'instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout deux se trouvait déjà à table, dans la cuisine. Natsuki était sur le quart restant de son steak pendant que Shizuru, elle, buvait tranquillement son fameux breuvage. Après avoir terminer son steak, notre héroïne fut intrigué par la boisson de la vampire.

_ « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

_ « Du thé vert, tu en veux ? » Répondit celle-ci.

_ « Ah…, non merci, l'eau me convient parfaitement. »

Natsuki laissa alors ses pensés errer à nouveau sur l'événement qui c'était produite la nuit précédente et enfin, elle reprit parole :

_ « Ah, au faite, euh…merci…pour hier soir. »

Shizuru lui adressa alors un sourire.

_ « C'est tout naturel. »

_ « Mais…je ne comprends pas…qui est donc cette fille ?! Elle n'est pas humaine, j'en suis sûre !

_ « Je l'ignore. » , fut la seule réponse bref de la jeune femme aux yeux rubis, qui était bien sûr un mensonge.

_ « Pffou…j'ai besoin de prendre l'aire, je vais faire un tour dehors. »

_ « Attends, je viens avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

_ « D'accord. »

Sur ces mots, notre petit héroïne et son accompagnatrice partirent tout deux dans l'épaisse forêt qu'entourait la maison, ou plutôt, vu la taille du bâtiment, du manoir de la vampire.

Elles marchèrent tranquillement, explorant l'environ, pendant au moins près d'une heure, découvrant plusieurs choses étranges, telle que des arbres et des fruits de toutes couleurs et de différentes formes impressionnante. L'un d'entre eux intrigua d'avantage notre petite héroïne. Le fruit était de couleur rouge et couvert de minuscule petit points violets, possédant une forme comparante à un cœur que les jeunes enfants dessinent habituellement. La curiosité était tellement forte pour Natsuki qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de la montrer.

_ « Woah, c'est un fruit, ça ? » Demanda celle-ci à la brune.

_ « Oui, c'est un fruit extrêmement rare. Il possède également une histoire assez impressionnante, tu veux que je te la raconte ? »

_ «Euh… non, ça va aller, une autre fois peut être, je suis épuisée à force de marcher autant, je crois que je vais rentrer. » Répondit simplement la jeune fille qui sentait ses jambe flancher d'épuisement.

_ « Oh, attends, ce que je voulais te montrer n'est pas loin d'ici. » Insista la vampire.

_ « Hum, d'accord. » Céda alors la jeune fille après un moment d'hésitation. Elle se redressa alors le dos et se remit à nouveau en route, suivant son nouveau guide.

Quelques minutes passés, la pauvre propriétaire des yeux émeraudes commençait à croire qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à destination et cela commençait à l'agacer.

_ « C'est encore loin ? » Grogna t-elle.

_ « Non, c'est juste derrière ce buisson. » Informa son guide en indiquant du doigt un énorme buisson vert. La vampire poussa alors quelques branches du buisson, dévoilant une magnifique cascade. La cascade dévalait, de son eau claire et scintillante, dans un bassin d'eau pure, ressemblant à des cristaux brillants. Le soleil, à moitié couché, lançait de beaux rayons jaune-orange qui reflétaient dans le bassin et la cascade, laissant l'eau se mélanger aux couleurs du ciel, qui possédait une couleur légèrement orangeât.

_ « whoooah ! » Répondit la jeune fille béate.

Une légère nuance rosâtre vint se faufiler sur les joues de notre petite héroïne émerveillée.

Le sourire de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains c'était élargit devant ce spectacle ; la jeune fille était si mignonne lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête enfantine. Son visage était semblable à un jeune enfant qui venait de découvrir se qui se cachait dans son cadeau qu'il venait de déballer, à un soir de noël.

Shizuru et Natsuki vint alors s'asseoir plus près des falaises afin de contempler la belle vue qui était présente en fasse d'elles. Elles restèrent de longue minute ainsi, savourant chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient. La nuit commençait à tomber et, lorsque Shizuru le remarqua, celle-ci décida sagement de rentrer. Elle se leva et pris parole à la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais toujours assise.

_ « La nuit tombe, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Plein d'animaux dont certains dangereux résident ici. » Expliqua cette dernière à notre petite héroïne.

_ « Des animaux dangereux ? » Demanda alors Natsuki intriguée.

_ « En effet, des loups, par exemple, sont très fréquent par ici et de plus, ils ne marchent rarement seuls. »

_ « Oh, je vois. »

Natsuki se leva alors à son tour afin de retourner, suivant son guide, au manoir.

C'est alors qu'après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, qu'elles parcoururent enfin la moitié du trajet. La jeune fille se trouvait à environ sept mètres derrière la brunette. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle avait peur ; Elle se trouve dans une forêt, de nuit, où résidait plusieurs animaux dont d'éventuels loups sauvages, et cela l'effrayait.

Soudain, un froissement de feuille près de la jeune fille vint briser le silence de la forêt. Natsuki, terrifiée, fonça sans réfléchir sur la vampire, pour être plus précis, sur le dos de la vampire. Elle encercla la taille de cette dernière avec ses bras en tremblant comme une feuille et en fixant le buisson d'où provenait le bruit. La propriétaire des yeux rouge rubis fut très surprise par ce geste et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Heureusement, la jeune fille était bien trop concentré sur le buisson qu'elle ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui c'était installé sur cette dernière. Après avoir repris ses esprits, la vampire se retourna sans pour autant supprimer l'étreinte que lui faisait la jeune fille. C'est alors que la bête sortit des buissons pour faire fasse à notre petite héroïne et sa 'protectrice'. La bête avait de longues oreilles droite et poilues, une fourrure épaisse blanche, des yeux de couleur rouge vif, et de grandes pattes blanche … Devant elle se trouvait…

_ « UN LIEVRE ???!!! » Hurla Natsuki stupéfaite, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tenait quelque chose de chaud et agréable et qui par conséquent, n'est pas semblable a un arbre ou quoi que ce soit de naturel dans une forêt. Elle chercha alors du regard la source de cette chaleur. Celle-ci fut alors terriblement surprise lorsqu'elle vue qu'elle était entrain d'encercler la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Elle se retira de suite, rougissant comme une tomate et recula de quelques pas, suffisamment loin de la vampire.

_ « D-D-Désolé ! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé !! Bégaya t-elle, très embarrassé.

La vampire ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La pauvre Natsuki faisait tout son possible pour cacher sa rougeur qui était si foncée quelle était très facilement voyante même au beau milieu de la nuit. Finalement, elle hâta le pas vers l'avant sans réfléchir où elle allait, vue qu'elle ignorait dans qu'elle direction se trouvait le manoir.

Dans sa course, soudainement, celle-ci s'arrêta net. Cette fois, elle ne se trompait pas. Un grognement féroce se faisait entendre près d'elle. Tout-à-coup, cinq loups sauvages sortit à leur tour de l'ombre. Notre pauvre héroïne se figea sur place. N'étant qu'une simple étudiante, le combat physique était assez rare, mais heureusement, celle-ci aimait le combat. Un loup ou au maximum deux loups ; elle aurait peut être eu une chance, mais là, non seulement ils étaient cinq, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vue de sa vie d'aussi énormes loups.

L'un, qui avait tout l'aire d'être le chef de la meute, par sa couleur de poils différente, sa musculature qui était assez développé par rapport aux autres, ainsi que ses cicatrices qui longeait son corps, lâcha un nouveau grognement avant de bondir sur la jeune fille qui était incapable d'agir. Celle-ci ferma juste les yeux, dans une position de défense du visage aidé par ses bras, attendant l'attaque. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de frappe puis un hurlement de douleur qui avait tout l'aire du loup sauvage qui allait bondir sur elle précédemment.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et là, sa surprise c'était élargit. Shizuru était devant elle fasse aux loups, dont le chef de la meute abattu au sol à une vingtaine de mètres. Les loups restant étaient terrifiés, ils coururent près de leur chef, venant de se remettre sur pattes avec difficulté, et prirent tous la fuite. Shizuru se retourna alors pour voir si sa protégé n'était pas blessé. Elle s'approcha près de la jeune fille mais…

_ « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ordonna Natsuki à la brune.

La propriétaire des yeux rouges rubis resta figé sur place. Enfin, Natsuki reprit parole.

_ « Qui es-tu ?! »

La vampire avait peur de lui dire la vérité mais là nul mensonge n'était réellement possible afin qu'on la croit toujours humaine, elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait lui dire la vérité.

_ « Je suis une…vampire. » Avoua t-elle à sa protégé.

_ « Hein ??!! Tu te moques de moi la !!? » Hurla la jeune fille incrédule.

_ « Non, c'est la vérité. » Répondit alors la brune en dévoilant ses canines à la jeune fille désemparée.

_ « A…Alors…les vampires existent …. Se qui signifie que…c'était vrai… mes parents… » Bégaya Natsuki qui n'en revenait pas.  
_ « Oui, ils ont étés éventuellement tué par un groupe de vampire vagabond. »

La jeune fille était effrayée, étant jeune, cette dernière avait déjà perdue ses parents. À l'âge de six ans, Natsuki trouva ses parents, en rentrant de l'école mort, mordu à la gorge et dépourvu de leurs sangs, quelques légères blessures recouvraient également leur corps. La jeune fille entra dans le coma pendant de nombreux jours, voir des mois. À présent elle avait dix-sept ans et même bientôt dix-huit. Elle développa en elle une grande indépendance mais aussi une forte haine. Ces bêtes… elles avaient tués… ses parents ! Et de plus, l'une de ces créatures est juste à côté d'elle !

Natsuki voulut s'enfuir mais son élan fut brisé par deux bras qui vint l'en empêcher en lui encerclant la taille.

_ « Non, tu n'iras nul par, cette forêt est bien trop dangereuse ! » Ordonna la vampire à la jeune fille.

_ « Lâches-moi ! Tu es comme eux ! Tu es l'un des leurs ! Tu vas me tué, moi aussi ! » Hurla notre petite héroïne en essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer.

_ « Je ne suis pas comme eux, et je ne te tuerais pas ! » Rétorqua la propriétaire des yeux rouges avec une sincérité, plus ou moins reconnaissable dans sa voie et visible sur son visage.

_ « Je ne te crois pas ! »

_ « Pourquoi t'aurais-je sauvé hier soir d'un autre vampire et t'aurais-je amené chez moi, en te gardant vivante, aussi longtemps, alors ?! »

La jeune fille se calma. Il était vrai que le fait qu'une vampire la sauve et la garde si longtemps alors qu'elle aurait put sucer tout son sang depuis le début était plutôt étrange.

_ « Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne ma pas tué ? » Demanda Natsuki désorientée.

_ « P…parce que je… je te trouve… différente des autres. »

_ « Différente ? Je ne suis pas une de ces créatures aux pouvoirs surnaturels, moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine ! » Rétorqua la fille aux cheveux cobalts dubitatif.

_ « Je le sais bien, mais pour moi, tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, tu as quelque chose en plus… »

_ « Q-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? » Demanda Natsuki qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une légère nuance de rose sur ses joues.

_ « Hum, je te le dirais si tu me suis bien gentiment jusqu'à chez moi. » Répondit la vampire avec un sourire remplit de malice aux lèvres.

La jeune fille réfléchit d'abord méfiante mais après maintes réflexion, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre ; Elle ne connaît pas le chemin pour sortir de la forêt et de plus, il fallait l'avoué, la curiosité commençait à s'approprier d'elle.

Elle finit par acquiescer et enfin, elle se remit à suivre son guide. Il ne fallut que quelques dizaines de minutes pour atteindre la demeure de la vampire. Natsuki était intégralement harassé par leur ballade en forêt, la première chose qu'elle prononça fut :

_ « Je dors où ce soir ? »

_ « Ara, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, où tu as dormis hier soir… » Shizuru pointa du doigt l'endroit indiqué. « Mais si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec moi. » Roucoula Cette dernière en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui à présent, avait tout son sang focalisé au visage. Cela bien sûr provoqua à nouveau un rire réjoui de la propriétaire des yeux rouges cramoisis.

_ « I-Idiote ! P-Pourquoi je voudrais dor… dormir avec to… toi !!? » Gronda Natsuki avant de s'enfuir dans la chambre qui lui avait été indiqué.

* * *

Fin du premier Chapitre ~~

Qu'en pensez vous? Dois-je continuer??


End file.
